


Always & Forever

by wajjs



Series: cheek kisses are good for the soul [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: (I mean it's two drabbles so double drabble makes sense), (what even is this), Double Drabble, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this life or in any other, always and forever.<br/>In your arms and you in mine, always and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever publish here. I've been publishing my stories on tumblr, but I've decided to post them here and delete my stuff there.  
> This one is quite simple and I'm in love with it. "Always and forever", I think I'm proud.
> 
> \--I say 'story' but it's actually two drabbles. The first one has **4 possible titles**. You are free to choose the one you like the most!

 

 

**At times we dream. | The love we have. | And I keep on dreaming of castles and warm rooms with you by my side. | One in which I hold your hand (fighting off the nightmares). ******

 

 

  
_Persecuted, drowned,_  
_by a great helplessness_  
_of memories and moons,_  
_of November and March,_  
_they saw themselves blown_  
_like inconstant dust:_  
_they saw themselves blown,_  
_but always embracing._

 

 

With numb fingers he slowly searches inside the pockets of his jacket that has seen better days but it still keeps him warm. He wonders if what he’d earned this month will be enough. His eyes linger on the display –shiny as ever– and he has stars in his eyes when he sees the pair of gloves Shige wants –and needs–.  
Still, his pockets turn out to be empty, and he kicks the fallen stars towards the wheels of the cars with each step he gives, immune to the way they’re mercilessly shattered.

 

.

Shige’s smile is enough to warm up his chilling bones when he comes back home, and soon they’re happily eating what was left of last weekend’s dinner.  
Life is quite simple with all the hardships, but as long as they remain together they will be ok.

 

.

“I got the job!” Koyama cries out enthusiastically and Shige has tears in his eyes as he hurries to his side and hugs him like it was the very first time he hugged him, countless nights ago, way before the people they knew turned their backs on them because they dared to love without fears.  
“I knew you could do it!” Shige laughs with him as they hold each other close. Winter is cold. Koyama dares to think he will be able to buy Shige a new pair of gloves.

 

Always and forever, winter won’t ever slow them down.

 

.  
.

 

 

**As I lay here under the stars (always and forever in your arms).**

 

They share an umbrella.  
He sees them laughing, crossing the street.  
They share an umbrella.  
Rain is merciless and wets their feet.  
They hold hands under the umbrella.

 

.

 

Always and forever engraved into their hearts. And Shige smiles because for once things are working out. The future is bright and so is his smile.

Koyama hasn’t aged a day. He works as hard as he can and somehow his skin is still just as soft. The first rays of sunlight make him glow.

The world is hard and life is simple.  
They share an umbrella.

Across the street someone watches them and idly wonders if it is possible to be as happy as they seem to be together.  
Shige’s grown, his spirit is stronger and his hands are no longer cold during winter. Koyama bought a new pair of gloves.

Always and forever, they wish, their hearts gleaming.  
Work is hard and the house is small but welcoming. With the two of them using their every effort and strength the world might be merciless, but they’re not alone.

Always and forever, and even after that, intertwined under the bright stars.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of the poem I quoted for the first drabble is called _"Waltz Of The Lovers Joined Forever"_ , written by Miguel Hernández. You can find the whole poem here: http://www.poetryintranslation.com/PITBR/Spanish/Hernandez.htm#_Toc532737971  
> It is beatiful, one of my favorites!  
> UPDATE: I finally learned how to use the correct html so now the story has the proper spacing it was meant to have in the first place! Yay!


End file.
